


Starry-Eyed

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Csilla, Csilla's cold kids, Cute, Hlvan is gunna be in my other fic, M/M, SupplyCowboy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Lyste is on leave and he spends it with his Eli who shows him just how beautiful the stars can look on from a planet where everyone lives under several feet of glittering reflexive light. But then again Lyste isn’t 100% prepared for Csillian levels of cold.





	Starry-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Present for Pam! Who asked for some SupplyCowboy!!!

Lyste shuddered as he stepped off the shuttle; even in the underground hangar bay the cold of Csilla sank into the Lieutenant’s bones. The Grand Admiral had warned him it would be very cold, but kriffing stars, how was Eli of all people surviving in this ice box. 

Lyste looked around for Eli but couldn’t tell anyone apart; the warm looking fur-lined hoods obscured anyone’s face that wasn’t looking directly at him. But there was someone staring directly at him. 

It was one of the Chiss soldiers, standing about half way across the hangar bay; the same glowing red eyes the Grand Admiral had boring into him. The soldier cocked his head ever so slightly to one side and then nudged the figure standing next to him, whose back was to Lyste. The figure half turned and the Chiss nodded in Lyste’s direction and the figure turned full way round. 

Eli’s familiar face lit up like a fireworks display on Empire Day. 

“Yogi!” Eli waved him over; Lyste didn’t need to be told twice and all but ran to him. 

A smattering of Cheunh passed between the stoic Chiss and Lyste’s peach as Lyste drew near. “Hlvan, this is-” Eli stared 

“I am able to guess.” Hlvan gave a small if lopsided smile. “You are the one he talks very much about? Yes?” He said in broken basic. 

Eli blushed slightly hearing the Chiss tell Lyste that. “Hlvan’s been my guide to all things Chiss.” 

“And Crahsystor Eli Vanto is telling me basic.” 

“Teaching,” Eli corrected. “But close enough.” He turned to Lyste. “But why don’t we get you back to the room, you must be tired darlin’.” 

“No,” Lyste told him smiling at how much he had missed hearing the word ‘darlin’. “I’m a bit cold though.” 

// 

Hlvan walked them back to the room, and then with a polite nod to Lyste, left them alone. 

Alone for the first time in far too long. 

Eli pulled Lyste into his lap and just held him, arms locked around each other. 

“I missed you so much.” Eli mumbled into Lyste’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too.” He told Eli, stroking his tawny curls. 

And they stayed like that, curled up, for the moment just enjoying being able to feel the other wrapped in the comforting silence of things they didn’t need to say in order to understand. 

“I have something to show you.” Eli said after a while. “But I can’t til later. But until then I want to hear what’s been going on how you’ve been and how dealing with the rebels has gone… and what Pryce has done this time.” 

Lyste kissed Eli’s head. “That last one alone will take a while.” 

“We have a while, and I don’t want to miss anything.” 

And so Lyste told him everything. Konstantine’s idiotic move that cost him his life and cost the Grand Admiral a Star Destroyer, Thrawn’s plans for more TIE defenders, and of course Pryce being…. Pryce. 

Eli checked his chrono and jumped up. “C’mon darlin’!” He grabbed Lyste’s hand and pulled him to the door. 

Ten minutes later they were on the planet’s surface, the sun had set and Lyste found himself wondering if it was physically possible to be colder than he was now. 

“What’s out here you’d want to show me?” 

Eli pointed up. 

Lyste gasped. The sky was breath-takingly beautiful. Without the light of cities on the surface Lyste could see stars he’d never be able to see otherwise. 

“Oh my-…. Eli this is gorgeous!” Lyste said hugging Eli’s arm but unable to take his eyes off the glittering sky. 

“And that ain’t all.” Eli told him turning his own face skyward. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just keep watchin’.” 

A few minutes later, like a ribbon rolling across a table a borealis unraveled across the sky. Lyste couldn’t help but stare. The light bounced of Csilla’s icy surface throwing the reflection of the beautiful light in a thousand directions making them feel like they were standing inside the borealis itself. 

Eli couldn’t help but smile at Lyste. The younger man’s eyes shimmered with elated wonder. Eli made a silent promise that he would try to make Lyste this happy as often as he could. 

They stood out in the cold until the tantalizing light show faded. Eli pulled Lyste in for a kiss under the stars. 

// 

Curled up in bed later that night Lyste was shivering. 

“Shouldn’t a kept ya out ina cold so long darlin’.” Eli said pulling him close. “Yer gunna get sick.” 

“I don’t want to be sick. I came to spend time with you.” 

“I’d take care of ya… even though you act like a demon when yer sick.”


End file.
